


深度呼吸

by Violet_Black



Series: MCU [2]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: ——可他并非不愿意呀。





	深度呼吸

标题翻译：深度呼吸  
预警：ABO  
*setting：MCU

-  
钢铁侠责无旁贷。  
连最基本的讨论都没有，只是一个眼神交汇的瞬间，众人便达成了一致。唯有在一旁把面罩拉到嘴唇上方的年轻人还不知道发生了什么，面罩上一对大眼睛眨了眨，“Hello？”  
“安静！”  
托尼冷冷斥责了一句，彼得不太高兴地鼓起脸，大着胆子用那套陈旧说辞反驳，“我不是小孩子了，我知道自己在做什么的。”  
还没等钢铁侠皱着眉奚落他几句什么，男孩便又急急开口，“你不信的话可以让Friday调一下数据。”  
“我状态超好的，绝对不会拖后腿！”  
蜘蛛侠期冀地看了周围一圈的复仇者，史蒂夫的目光转向脸色黑的要命的钢铁侠，“托尼……”  
男人盯着彼得，一句话都不说。  
事情还要从三天前讲起。  
任务途中突然体力不支的蜘蛛侠被布鲁斯带去检查各项指标，结果发现血液中Omega激素浓度急速上升，这可吓坏了身为Alpha的男孩。  
因为蜘蛛基因导致的激素失调，谁也说不清会带来什么后果。小英雄身上确实逐渐出现了Omega的性征，比如说变得不那么具有攻击性的气味，衰减的体力，和一系列因此产生的麻烦事。不过彼得倒是都没有放在心上，班纳博士说过，从生理上讲他还是个Alpha，慢慢调理的话应该就能解决这种现象了。  
他忽略了对方有些犹豫不定的语气。  
彼得没有经历Omega发情期，而这却是所有复仇者们都在担心的事情。  
布鲁斯说过，尽管概率并不大，但总归是有可能发生的。在这样的情况下，蜘蛛侠绝对不能再出任务，这会成为天大的隐患。  
谁都心知肚明，被情热支配的Omega会成为什么样子。  
但谁能想到，这个不知轻重的小鬼就这么自顾自找过来了。  
托尼万分不想答应彼得的请求。但很显然，就算现在拒绝了，到时候他还是会找机会偷偷跟进去，与其这样，倒不如一开始就拴在身边看好。  
他剜了男孩一眼，“别告诉我你没带药剂。”  
“我当然带了！”  
彼得眼都不眨，非常肯定地应了。托尼心里略略松口气，揪着蜘蛛侠的后颈把他拎过来。  
“这家伙归我——也许谁还有多余的通讯器？”

两人的任务是潜入建筑里接应纳塔莎和克林特。  
半道加入的蜘蛛侠乖乖跟在男人身后三步远的左后方，一声不吭，乖敏得像只审时度势的小猫。托尼心里暗自发笑，突然停下动作，刚荡过来的男孩一时来不及反应，猛一侧身擦着男人的战甲落地，着陆时踉跄了一大下，好不狼狈。  
“到了。”  
托尼停在他身边，顺手扶了一把。  
彼得露出一个尴尬的笑容，不着痕迹地往旁边挪了几步，很有点不愿意接近他的意思。  
托尼挑起眉。这个动作让他想起自己最近心情不爽的另一重原因——彼得·帕克显然在躲着他。  
“你很怕我？”  
战甲褪下，男人看着他支吾躲闪的样子，“没人告诉你别人说话时要集中注意力吗，Mr.Parker？”  
“我很抱歉……”  
在Mark离身的时候，彼得又往后退了一大步，表情有点古怪。  
托尼点点头，“你确实该怕我，因为我现在更生气了。”  
“……”彼得不知道说什么，只好硬着头皮抬头正视他。  
托尼心情好了点，上前一步想拍拍他的肩膀，却被对方反应极大地躲开了。  
男人的手僵在半空。彼得再迟钝也能察觉他现在是真的生气了，赶快慌忙地开口解释，“我不是故意的，只是因为您的……呃……”  
他咽了下口水，声音极小地飞快开口，尽管内容模糊，但托尼还是奇迹般地听清了。  
“您的信息素……”  
说实在的，有那么一瞬间，男人巴不得自己没听见。  
对这个男孩产生欲望不是一两天了。  
具体在什么时候开始的也说不太清，好像就是突然有那么一天，成年了但依旧稚嫩的蜘蛛侠把自己的心网得死紧，从此再也挣脱不开，甜蜜又罪恶地沉沦着。Alpha的同类相斥都没有办法抵消这份日益增长的感情，即便如此，他也从未有过诉诸于口的念头。  
腐烂的花盛开在心底，容他一人滋养便足够了。  
托尼曾经是这么想的，但彼得的性征失调一度将他苦苦维持的平衡全盘打乱。  
男孩闻起来实在太好了。  
他焦躁却又无可奈何，彼得是Alpha，他无比清楚这一点，却又忍不住因为这个意外将他当作Omega对待，隐秘的遐想和随之而来的罪恶快要把他逼疯，恰好在此时男孩悄悄疏远了他。  
本以为是自己的心思被发觉，原来竟然是因为信息素。  
托尼一时间心绪繁杂，而彼得不知道他在想什么，男孩鼻尖萦绕着小雏菊的香，明明是一样的气味，以前更多的却是让人生出涩意的清苦气息，AO相吸的天性实在奇妙，只是换个角度便……不不不，天哪你是个Alpha！  
那香味让男孩头脑发昏，这些时日来次次如此，所以他才惶恐地远离斯塔克先生，男孩敏锐的蜘蛛感应告诉他，再靠近的话，总有一天他会变得不像自己。  
——可他并非不愿意呀。  
蜘蛛侠的小脑袋瓜又开始晕陶陶的，空气像是突然变得稀薄了，男孩哆嗦着手，想要掀掉自己的面罩。天啊天啊……他快窒息了。  
“Peter？”  
男人发觉不对劲，开口唤他。彼得茫然地抬起头，微微张开嘴，眼睛里泛着湿润的水汽，被面罩压过的卷发软软地贴在头皮上。而空气中急剧袭来的Omega信息素已经够告诉托尼蜘蛛侠到底怎么了。  
“Shit！”  
低低骂了一句，男人上前一步抓住彼得的肩膀——那孩子已经开始摇晃得站不稳了。  
“班纳配的抑制剂在哪？”  
他几乎要开始直接动手翻找蜘蛛侠的战衣，彼得迷糊地摇头，托尼这时突然猛地反应过来根本没有什么药剂，这小鬼从一开始就他妈的在骗自己！  
浓郁的牛奶味让Alpha的下身开始蠢蠢欲动，他想推开彼得，岂料蜘蛛侠一把攥住男人还未来得及放下的手臂，一双泪眼盯着他。  
“我……我变得好奇怪……”  
“我是不是要死掉了，先生？”

理智的弦松得那么缓慢，断裂却只需要一瞬间。  
黑色的风暴席卷了Alpha眼底，男人扯开领带，把Omega压在冰冷的墙面，手掌隔着纳米战衣缓慢摩擦他的大腿内侧。  
“你不会的。”  
他咬了一下男孩的耳尖，比常人敏感得多的身体轻轻颤抖了下，呼吸蜜糖一样黏稠地交融，急促地像是狂跳不止的心脏。  
连体战衣脱下来毫不费力，按下胸前小蜘蛛的瞬间，纳米材料便松垮成一团，露出男孩漂亮的锁骨，胸前的两点终于从若隐若现大白于天下，青涩得像是待人采撷的果实。男人俯首含住，舌尖灵活地在上面舔舐捻弄，彼得受不了地仰头呻吟，却又忍不住挺着胸口往人嘴里送得更多。  
Omega情热期的天性。  
托尼想，可彼得并不是Omega。  
他放开被折磨得水光淋漓的乳尖，低头看男孩，被情热支配的家伙眯着眼，失神又无助，男人一根手指探入他已经湿润的后穴，压低声音诱哄，“睁开眼睛看看我是谁，彼得？”  
男孩呜咽着说不出话。眼皮微微抬起，又无力地落下来，反反复复好几次，托尼看得心软，索性不再逼他。  
汁水泛滥的后穴轻松吞进了三根手指，层层叠叠柔软的穴肉咬上来，紧紧包裹住男人，就像是一个真正的Omega应该做到的那样。彼得已经完全站不住了，几乎是整个软软的小屁股坐在托尼的手掌心，那上面已经被他自己的水弄得透湿，男孩双手无力地搭在对方肩膀上，任凭Alpha将自己的性器埋进他的身体。  
那一刻彼得的眼泪掉了下来。  
手指完全不能和粗长的阴茎相提并论，而直到真正进入的时候，才能发觉这个男孩并不是Omega的一些端倪。托尼没法标记他，也不能在他并不存在的生殖腔内成结，然后填满这个小家伙的身体，让他给自己生个宝宝。  
AO相吸是天性使然，可这不过是给了男人一个光明正大堕落的借口。  
他爱彼得·帕克，无关其余一切。  
男孩的双腿被他掰开缠在自己腰上，前面后面都紧紧地夹着男人，进出软乎乎的穴口时总会带出透明的淫液，滴落下来在地板上汇成一小滩。他刚才被操射了出来，浊白的精液星星点点落在自己的胸膛，衬得被狠狠吸吮过的乳尖愈发红艳。  
彼得小声啜泣，嘴里不知道在胡乱咕哝些什么，托尼握着他劲瘦的腰，在男孩体内狠狠冲撞，咕叽咕叽的水声清晰地回荡在整个区域，像是生命中昙花一现的狂欢末尾，男人最后射进他身体内，鬼使神差般咬上他空无一物的白皙后颈。  
而在那一刻的静谧中，托尼终于听清了男孩呜咽着重复的话。  
“Tony……”  
他小心翼翼而虔诚地轻唤着，像是害怕打碎一个美好的梦——在他意识不清的感官里，这或许真的就如同一个梦。而只有在梦里，男孩才敢放肆地表露出那些对他来说还过于沉重且惊世骇俗的东西。  
于是托尼懂了。  
他不是一个人在深渊里，而这已经足够。

——FIN

“……或许有人同意关闭公共频道吗？”  
“……”


End file.
